Anything At All?
by pommes1
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are in college just studying for French class. Sounds innocent, right? It would be if you were to remove the unbearable sexual tension on the room. But that wouldn't be much fun now, would it? Blastian, Seblaine, Sebastian/Blaine
1. Anything At All?

_Title: Anything At All?_

_Pairings:Sebastian/Blaine_

_Word Count: 4,444 (lol wow)_

_Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are in college just studying for their French class. Sounds innocent, right? It would be if you were to remove all of the unbearable sexual tension on the room. But that wouldn't be much fun then, would it?_

_Author's Note (if any): I don't own glee, FOX Television and RIB do. And I love Grant Gustin AND Sebastian, deal with it. Oh, and btw Blaine does not cheat._

_Aaaand you might have to do a little translating in this fic, sorry :/_

**Anything At All?**

"No, no…it's pronounced '_ménage à trois,_'" Sebastian corrected, reaching for the plate of green grapes across the table and popping one into his mouth. "And where did you learn that word anyway?"

"Oh, those two girls sitting behind me in class were making jokes about it and I was curious…" Blaine grinned across the couch, "But there was never a problem of mine that google couldn't fix. Except for accurate French pronunciation, that is."

"Mhm…" Blaine's eyes were following the grape as Sebastian tossed it in the air, right until the very last moment as it landed between his lips. "And was that before or after you were checking out Monsieur Fontaine's ass?" Sebastian sighed, "Were you even listening?"

"I was!" Blaine snapped as he chucked a pillow in Sebastian's direction, blushing profusely.

"Then why are we here?"

"Because…!" Blaine paused, "Come on, you _know_ French is my weakest subject this semester! And back in McKinley Kurt would always help me study for class. Not to mention this is fucking _college level_ French."

"I thought you'd said you had taken AP French before…." Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Only because Kurt had asked me to." Blaine sighed, "He wanted us to be in as many classes as possible for his senior year, and if that meant having me to go up a level or two in a few subjects then so be it."

"Wasn't your junior year stressful enough without having to take on extra AP's?" Sebastian questioned curiously, "Must've been _some _guy…"

"Yeah, he was…" Blaine smiled slightly, looking away. "It's too bad we were a year apart, otherwise I would've gone to New York with him for college…and everyone knows long distance never works out."

"But you're happy in UMich…right?"Sebastian asked, questioningly poking Blaine's knee with his toe

Blaine looked up quickly, eyes widened. "Of course! I mean, there's just something about Ann Arbor that's right for me. I couldn't imagine myself anywhere but here right now."

"Well, how could you?" Sebastian scoffed, "You've got the greatest roommate a guy could ask for. You can thank your lucky stars I'm at the top of our class and _willing_ to spend my Saturday night here with you translating _Françoise_ instead of out getting smashed somewhere…"Sebastian casually looked towards the door where his leather jacket hung above his Doc Martins, buffing his nails in his Hanes V-neck.

Blaine snorted. "Alright, just because you've a talented tongue for French-"

"That's not the only thing my tongue is good for." Sebastian intercepted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively in Blaine's direction.

'_Fuck_.' Blaine thought, his mouth going dry. The _images_ that went through his mind within the next moment…however, Blaine stayed composed and just raised an eyebrow at this, looking up from the flashcards. "You're really not as hot as you think.

"Oh?" Sebastian questioned challengingly, this time raising his own eyebrows. "Then I suppose those girls from Casey's Tavern last night gave me their numbers because they too needed help studying for their French exams?"

"Oh, they had _something_ French on their minds…" Blaine retorted bitterly, looking down at his flash cards again and flipping to the next one involuntarily, "it just wasn't studying for a test. I think this is when that word I learned only a few moments ago comes into play."

Sebastian turned to Blaine, highly amused by the brisk change of mood in his roommate's attitude. "Ooh, do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Sebastian asked, leaning in across the sofa towards Blaine, eyes twinkling and smiling smugly.

Blaine looked away, remembering the rather large group of freshman that had ambushed them last night as they were ordering their drinks, one of them practically flinging themselves onto Sebastian. Blaine had spent the remainder of the night in a pissy mood, not his intention when suggesting they go out on a Friday night to relax after a particularly difficult calculus midterm. On their way back to the apartment when Sebastian had asked him what was wrong with him Blaine had just dismissed the issue and blamed it on the alcohol. Sebastian looked skeptical but was far too drunk to pry. "Oh, you detect _a lot_…" Blaine grumbled under his breath, grimacing.

"What was that?"

"Uh-nothing."Blaine quickly answered, mentally kicking himself. He had let his anger get the better of him again, and it had never failed to get him into trouble before. "Just test me on these verbs and nouns again." He tossed the bundle of flashcards in his hand toward where Sebastian had been laying opposite him on the couch. They had landed square in his stomach, causing Sebastian to wince slightly.

Sebastian smirked to himself, knowing that look anywhere. "Mhm…" He picked up the first card and read aloud, "_Tenir_."

"To hold." Blaine's response came almost automatically.

"Correct." Sebastian snuggled deeper into the plush couch, adjusted his cashmere beanie and picked up the next card. "_Sentir_.."

"To smell.

"_Toucher_?" Sebastian asked lazily.

"Um...to touch."

"_Lèvres_."

"Er…ah…lips!" Blaine blurted, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. How could he, what with the way Sebastian was pronouncing every word so flawlessly, swirling that gifted tongue of his on every syllable.

As corny as it sounded, Blaine really had a kink for French. There was a reason he had decided to continue taking the class in college when there were no requirements stating he had to. It was just so…._sexy_. Blaine remembered how the study sessions with Kurt in his room would usually end in furious make-out sessions or fooling around a little in bed. They were seldom productive, yet Blaine still managed to get an A in that course. Of course, it did help that he was the only junior in his class and the teacher absolutely adored him for it, but Kurt was also very good at teaching. After watching so many foreign films (his infatuation with actors such as Marion Cotillard and Gaspard Ulliel had been very strong) he had already been able to carry fluid conversations with the teacher before the course began.

And cue Sebastian: twice as good as Kurt, if possible. French just came so naturally to him, like it was effortless. Every time Sebastian opened that delectable mouth of his Blaine's knees would instinctively buckle. He always had to make sure he was sitting down before they practiced or studied. It was incredibly hot, and Blaine was having a really hard time trying to hide it.

This was not lost on Sebastian, however. Blaine was terrible at concealing his emotions, as easy to read as an open book! Sebastian would always notice when Blaine's eyes glazed over when he answered questions in French, or when he'd shift uncomfortably on his bed when doing their homework together. Sebastian found this entertaining to no end and would always torment him a bit by reading a paragraph out loud in French _purely_ for practice, of course.

"_Embrasser_." Sebastian read, a slow smile sneaking its way onto his handsome face.

"Uh…"Blaine didn't remember_that_word being on the flashcards. " To kiss?"

Sebastian hummed in response, popping another grape into his mouth. "_Mordre_?"

"To bite?" Blaine answered slowly, raising himself off the couch and throwing Sebastian a quizzical look, "Are you sure you are reading off the cards?"

Sebastian simply responded by placing a finger over his Mona Lisa smile and whispered "Just answer the questions."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and slide down on the couch again, unconvinced. "_Envie_?" Sebastian read, his voice getting lower card by card.

Blaine swallowed hard, a funny feeling creeping its way into his abdomen. The way Sebastian spoke each word, whispered and breathy, really turned him on. "Ah…uh…desire, I think?"

Sebastian paused, "And _luxure_?"

"Er…"Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his position, "I don't think I know _that_word."

"It means lust." Sebastian said softly.

Blaine's throat went dry, and he suddenly became aware of how unpleasantly warm it was in the apartment. He began to unbutton his navy cardigan a little bit, pulling the collar away from his neck with his finger and managing to croak out, "I-I didn't know that was going to be on the exam."

Sebastian smiled, knowing the affect he was having on the poor boy. He was enjoying himself far too much. "It's not."

Blaine froze. Oh shit. "I…I'm gonna go get…uh…"Blaine fumbled with his words, as he rushed to get up from his half-sitting position on the end of the couch, not daring to meet Sebastian's gaze. "Something from the kitchen…thirsty..." he mumbled. He swiftly walked over to their kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard on his left, knocking over a plastic bowl in his way. Blaine fumbled with the lever of the sink and filled his glass, not even bothering to let it run cold first. At this point, he didn't even care if the water was steaming; he needed water in his throat fast. He drained the cup and tossed it in the sink, his hand grabbing the edge of the counter top as he let his head drop down in frustration.

Sebastian was coming on to him again, and, once more, Blaine did not know how to respond. Since the very day Blaine stepped into this apartment, suitcases in hand and a struggling mess, Sebastian had been shamelessly flirty with him, immediately taking his bags and offering to ask for anything he needed anything, _anything at all_. It's not like he didn't find Sebastian attractive, that's definitely was _not_ it. Blaine was fully aware of the way his bright green eyen gleamed when considering something devious or how his lips always parted slightly when he threw his sexy contemplative smoulder in Blaine's direction. It was completely innocent, however…most of the time.

Sebastian just smirked to himself when he heard Blaine fumbling with the dishes in their kitchen, thinking to himself, '_One of these days he's gonna give in…_' Sebastian knew full well the effects he had on Blaine, what with the way he would catch him staring every once in a while. Every time they went out on the weekends and someone would hit on him Blaine would become insanely jealous. Sebastian would always test Blaine's patience, flirting back with the third party, boy or girl, earning himself a cold shoulder for the rest of the night. He was also a complete sucker for his puppy eyes. All Sebastian had to do way bat those long lashes and pretty green eyes in his direction and lock eyes for a good six seconds before Blaine crumbled like a cookie.

Truth be told, Sebastian absolutely loved driving Blaine crazy. He just couldn't get enough of the way Blaine's hazel eyes flashed dangerously when jealous or how that cute blush never failed to sneak its way up his neck to his ears due to Sebastian's brash flirting when they were alone in their apartment. He enjoyed having this much of an effect on Blaine, for it certainly kept things interesting.

Blaine, still in the kitchen, took a deep breath and straightened himself up. He walked in the cozy living room and once again into Sebastian's line of sight, landing in his previously occupied spot on the couch. Yet Blaine still would not look him in the eyes. Sebastian noted this and grinned so broadly it would've made the Cheshire Cat proud, scrunching his nose. "You know, you're awfully cute when you're all flustered."

And there is was. The tips of Blaine's ears were bright pink, and instantly began fumbling with the ends of his cardigan. "You really have no shame." Blaine chuckled lightly, "You would've given Santana a run for her money."

Sebastian thought back the girl Blaine pointed out to him in the photo of his old glee club back in high school. "You mean the one that you said is with the other blonde cheerleader now? Oh, I remember her from the photos you showed me. Wasn't she known for being very…promiscuous?"

"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it." Blaine said rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at the specific ridiculous memory of Santana playing in his head. But that was a story for later. He shifted his body fully in Sebastian's direction, a beaming smile now present on his face. "She was like a juggernaut, _nothing_ could stop her! Once she wanted something, she _had_ to have it."

"Mmm, kind of like me?"

Blaine looked up at this, and instantly wished that he hadn't. Sebastian's alluring green eyes were fixed on Blaine's, as if daring him to look away. He was biting his lower lip slightly and his head was cocked to the side questioningly. '_Bastard_.' Blaine thought sullenly.

"What's the matter, Blaine?" Sebastian's asked innocently, a teasing smile playing on his lips as he rose from his seat and started crawling to where Blaine was sitting. Sebastian placed his hands on the armrest on the sofa, one on either side of Blaine's head, never breaking eye contact with the shell-shocked boy who was now lying directly beneath him. He lowered his head until his lips were just barely grazing Blaine's now _very_red ears and whispered, "_T'as perdu ta langue_?"

Blaine nerves were going absolutely nuts, and a more than little problem was developing in his lower region. From the way he could almost feel Sebastian smiling against the shell of his ear, breathing hotly, to the way his tantalizing fingers were leisurely making their way up his stomach and over his chest, grazing each button lazily, as if threatening to pop one open at any moment…was all too much for his senses. Blaine's will power was slowly deteriorating and he wasn't going to last much longer. And Sebastian knew it.

"S-Sebastian!" Blaine was having trouble with his words due to Sebastian lazily dragged his teeth over his jaw line, scratching against the light stubble.

"Hm?" Sebastian questioned innocently, leveling his own face with Blaine's. Sebastian's perfect eyebrows were arched, his enticing eyes carrying a mischievous glint. His fingers were now teasing their way up the row of buttons on Blaine's shirt, stopping to toy with the one on top. "_Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi_?"

_ That did it._

Blaine's sanity snapped like a twig, Sebastian could almost _hear_ it. Blaine's lips were immediately pressed against his own, _hard_. Hands hastily reached for Sebastian's hair, fingers yanking the gray beanie off and delving through the silky threads. Blaine pulled their faces closer together eagerly, wanting-no, _needing_ more.

"Mfmp!" Sebastian mumbled into Blaine's mouth, utterly stunned. He hadn't known Blaine had _that_ in him, yet there he was, his hands grabbing Sebastian's t-shirt and hair frantically. There had been electricity there; he always knew it. And now that Blaine was finally responsive he was going to make sure he didn't regret it.

Sebastian let his right hand slide up to Blaine's cheek, cupping it as he kissed back passionately. In the next moment Sebastian brought the kiss from rushed and frenzied to slow and sensual, his favorite kind. He knew Blaine would appreciate this, being such a romantic and all. He also wanted to enjoy this moment, something he'd been working towards for many long months.

Blaine's mind was racing so fast everything was simply a thick haze. He had no idea what was going on at the moment, but all he knew was that it felt _good_. More than good enough to keep doing whatever it was that he was doing.

Sebastian's hands made its journey to Blaine's short yet unruly dark curls and slowed down the kiss even more, sucking on Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine moaned helplessly into his mouth and more than willingly separated his lips, wanting to feel more of everything. Sebastian wasted no time and delved his tongue into Blaine's mouth, grazing it over his perfect teeth. Blaine responded with an exasperated sigh, hands now fisting the taller boy's t-shirt urgently.

Sebastian moaned and broke the kiss, levitating his body to get a better view. Blaine whimpered at the loss of heat, hands still lightly grabbing his t-shirt around the neckline.

'Oh _fuck_.' Sebastian was looking down at what he had reduced his roommate to. Blaine's eyes were darker than he had ever seen, looking straight into his own. His hair was crazily tousled and his sweater and shirt were rumpled, revealing a generous sliver on skin right above the waistband of his jeans. Sebastian could see lightly toned abs he so desperately wanted to touch, as well as a line of curly black hair that trailed down towards the button of his jeans and downwards on to...Sebastian moaned loudly before he could catch himself. He had always found Blaine very attractive, but never…_this sexy_.

Blaine raised his body to where Sebastian was, eyes on his, and roughly shoved him by his shoulders into the back of the sofa. At first Sebastian was afraid he'd done something wrong and began to panic a little. '_Maybe I crossed the boundary?_' Sebastian thought dreadfully.

His worries were short lived when Blaine move his legs to rest on either side of Sebastian's hips, straddling him, and all the while never breaking eye contact. Sebastian stared at him incredulously with a knowing smile on his face, wrapping his strong arms around Blaine's waist.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's own, chuckling softly. Blaine placed his hands on Sebastian's chest and they just stayed there for a few moments, catching their breath. Blaine's cheeks were flushed a light pink and his lips were slightly swollen from kissing, but his eyes still looked intense and ravenous. Sebastian snickered just above the boys' lips and whispered wickedly, "_Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me resister_."

Blaine's hips violently bucked against his own, a groan escaping from his lips. Sebastian growled at the friction as they grinded against each other frantically. Their lips collided once again, this time open and needy. Sebastian's one hand grabbed for Blaine's hair, pulling him as close as possible, while the other was working on tugging the sleeves his cardigan. Blaine instantly complied with the request and swiftly shrugged the cardigan off, his tongue never leaving Sebastian's mouth.

The kisses became chaste as Sebastian's mouth traveled towards the corner of the boy's mouth and along his defined jaw. Blaine tilted his head back slightly to give Sebastian easier access, mouth agape and breathing raggedly, while running his strong hands up and down the length of Sebastian's arms and under sleeves, moving higher and higher every time. Sebastian moved downwards along his jaw line, smiling blissfully. He absolutely _loved_ the way Blaine's stubble felt against the edges of his teeth, dragging over it slowly until he arrived at Blaine's ear. Sebastian's mouth lingered over his earlobe for a moment, and then licked the shell of his ear slowly.

Blaine gasped sharply, tilting his head. Sebastian just smiled against his ear and whispered teasingly, "I _knew_ you had a _wild_ side to you." He bit down on Blaine's lobe hard, dragging it harshly with his teeth. Blaine snapped his head back in ecstasy, moaning resonantly and arching his body towards Sebastian's lean torso.

Sebastian took this chance to attack Blaine's neck, nipping at the point of his chin affectionately._. 'So he also has a kink for bites…hmm.' _Sebastian thought with amusement as his lips made his way down Blaine's throat_._ He began sucking the skin ever so often, sure to leave plenty of memorable love bites along the middle and base of the boys neck and purposely making it near impossible to veil. He sucked hard on a particular spot near the base of Blaine's throat and kissed the purpled bruise tenderly.

Blaine's head dropped into the crook of his neck, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin and inhaling Sebastian's familiar scent. He smelled masculine, like cinnamon and vanilla mixed with sweat. Blaine wanted so badly to lick him clean…all of him. "Mmm…Sebastian…" Blaine murmured, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt lightly. "This…_ooh!_" Blaine exhaled suddenly as Sebastian darted his tongue out over the pulse on his neck and dragged it along the length of his collarbone.

"Hmm?" He hummed against hot skin.

"This needs to come off…" Blaine said boldly, firmly fisting both hands in the soft cotton material. "_Now_."

Sebastian shivered, absolutely _loving_ the aggressive edge in Blaine's voice. He reluctantly detached his lips from Blaine's collarbone, instantly aggravated with the absence of warmth, and quickly disposed of his plain white tee, flinging it across the room. When Sebastian looked back at him he saw a downright carnivorous look on Blaine's face, his eyes scanning his bare torso hungrily. Blaine's lifted his hands to Sebastian's chest and ran them slowly down his upper body, scratching with his short nails. Sebastian shivered in response and choked out a string of very colorful words that would make a sailor blush.

"So this is what I've been missing." Blain stated, intrigued, staring fixatedly as his fingers danced over the taller boy's toned abs.

"Ngh-_Blaine!_" Sebastian spurted, all coherent thoughts flying out the window when Blaine started rubbing slow circles on his skin with the pads of his guitar-calloused fingers. He closed his eyes ad muttered "Please…you can't…_ah_….do _that!_" He had never been so turned on before, and he had no idea what to do with himself.

"Fine." Blaine said simply, immediately dropping his hands from his stomach. Sebastian whined ad the loss of contact and snapped his eyes open to reprimand him. He froze when he saw that Blaine's eyes had a positively wicked glint in them and he was grinning devilishly. Blaine's fingers hooked through the belt loops of Sebastian's Levi's and rolled his hips vigorously. Sebastian's head snapped back and gasped. "_Ah!" _He roughly grabbed Blaine's upper thighs and gripped for dear life itself.

Sebastian couldn't believe how the tables had turned. _He_ saw supposed t be seducing Blaine. And here he sat, turning to a pool of_ jelly _at the slightest bit of friction. But he was desperate. And he would take when he could get.

Sebastian blindly felt around until his fingers found the front of Blaine's shirt. He began unbuttoning them frantically, needing as much skin as he could get from him at this point. Blaine assisted Sebastian's fumbling fingers and took over, sliding the sleeves off of his body. Sebastian took in as much as he could with his eyes: that curly patch of dark hair on his chest he so desperately wanted to thread his fingers through in this very moment, his lightly defined, and very delectable, abdominal muscles, the two muscular lines on his hips that led downwards, below the waistband of his pants, letting his imagination run wild. He could feel the situation in his pants growing.

Sebastian helplessly dropped his forehead onto Blaine's shoulder, groaning. "Ugh…_tu vas finir par me tuer_."

Blaine ground his hips into Sebastian, this time even harder than before, and Sebastian saw stars. Blaine grunted, "Jesus _Chris_t…"

Sebastian dropped his head to Blaine's shoulders, not know how much more he could possible take. His hands slithered around Blaine's waist and bit down on curve his shoulder. Blaine's back arched towards his body and mewled at the newfound friction as they rubbed their torso's together. Sebastian tightened his arms like a vice around Blaine's body, keeping him there. He didn't want to move, this was perfect. But Blaine's mind was wandering to other things.

"Sebastian,_ please_…" he whimpered, unable to control himself any longer, and whispered huskily "I _want_ you."

This immediately shot down to his groin and his hips jerked up involuntarily, meeting Blaine's. Sebastian's teeth clenched above Blaine's skin and he was almost positive he had drawn blood. "_Je suis à toi_." He said lowly. He began to thrust his hips upwards erratically, all senses of control now gone. Blaine growled, attempting to match his movements and trying to maintain a rhythm but he had lost his sanity a while back and just started rolling his hips sporadically, trying so desperately to get over that glorious edge.

"I …I can't-!" Sebastian's breathing was deep and irregular and he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening and he needed to release soon or else he was going to explode. "I _can't_ hold on…much longer."

Blaine's right arm hooked around Sebastian's neck, needing so badly something to hold on to and his left hand gripped Sebastian's hair urgently, yanking the roots to pull his head off of Blaine's shoulders.

Sebastian's eyes met hazel for a moment before Blaine's lips met his in a desperate and passionate kiss. Their hips were still frantically rubbing together, their bodies shaking.

"I'm so close…!" Blaine mumbled in between open mouthed kisses, his muscles tensing. His legs clamped around Sebastian's hips and his hand was still clutching his hair for dear life. This was unbearable, he needed to let go or he wasn't going to be responsible for what he'd do.

"_Ah oui_?" Sebastian asked in a raspy voice, teeth grazing at the boy's lower lip lightly. Blaine shuddered violently, aware that anything could trigger him at this point. Then Sebastian bit down firmly on his lip, dragging his teeth across it agonizingly slowly.

And Blaine came undone. His muscles tensed and flexed while he threw his head back in pleasure, his mouth agape. He clenched Blaine's shoulders and rolled his hips frantically, riding out the intense orgasm. Sebastian complied, thrusting upwards and releasing simply seeing white.

'_Holy damn_…' Sebastian thought, slowing his pace and finally relaxing his body against the back of the couch. He had never felt anything even remotely that incredible before. Blaine gradually stopped and rested his forehead against Sebastian's, a light glaze of sweat covering both of their faces. Both boys tried to catch their breath and just sat there for what felt like hours.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and saw that Blaine's own were widened, pupils still dilated. He chuckled, still out of breath. "That wasn't… your first…orgasm, was it?"

Blaine just smiled, a dazed look residing on his face. "No…but they've never felt…like _that_ before."

"Mmm, that's because they were never with_ me_." Sebastian tightened his arms encircling Blaine's waist and lightly kissed his lips affectionately.

Blaine rolled his eyes, his mind slowly clearing, "And here comes the ego again."

"_Tu sais que tu aimes ça_." Sebastian whispered breathily over his lips, lightly nipping on the bottom one once again.

Blaine groaned." _Ugh_…please stop! I'm begging you, before I-"It was too late, Blaine was already aroused again. French just had that affect on him. But so did Sebastian.

Sebastian threw his head back casually and just laughed. "Weren't we supposed to be studying?"

P.S. All of you who don't like Grant Gustin just because he's playing a CHARACTER that is breaking up Klaine or he "publically denounced another glee cast member on Twitter" or something can go fuck off because I don't wanna hear it. It's fine by me if you don't like Sebastian, but don't automatically hate Grant Gustin for doing what he is paid to do. Glee is not all rainbows and smiles, the fans live off of its drama.

P.S.P.S. - I ship Kurt/Blaine. I just think I might ship Blaine/Sebastian more.

THIS WAS MY FIRST FIC. How was it? DO NOT be afraid to give criticism (about the TEXT, not the pairing) and reviews :)


	2. IMPORTANT author's note about sequel!

Hey guys! You asked me to continue with this story, but sadly, I wrote this with the intention of being a one-shot. Sorry But, on the plus side, I did write a sequel Well, I guess you can call it a sequel…I don't know really. You decide! :D

It's about Blaine and Sebastian's future, living in New York City, 6 years from this fic

It's called 'Sometimes Frostbite Can Be a Good Thing' and it's pretty fluffy, brace yourselves. I worked really hard on it, with an awesome beta: blaines-badonkadonk (lol) on tumblr, and I really hope you like it! I'm very sorry it took so long here's the link!

.net/s/7600088/1/bSometimes_b_bFrostbite_b_bCan_b_Be_ba_b_bGood_b_Thing


End file.
